


Brother

by princesa99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Doflamingo being a good brother, Doflamingo deserves better, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I love Doflamingo so much, Reincarnation, Reunions, Siblings, soft Doflamingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesa99/pseuds/princesa99
Summary: Set after the Donquixote Brothers's reunion.What if Doflamingo is dying because of an incurable disease? What if Doflamingo already knows about his Corazon's mission to infiltrate their crew?Really, the Marine shouldn't give his little brother an undercover mission. Rosinante is very clumsy.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Brother

He know he was dying. He was diagnosed with tuberculosis three years before he reunites with his little brother, the only blood family he has left. He almost laughed with the irony of it. He, a Celestial Dragon who are supposes to be above of anything else is dying because of a fucking cancer. What a fucking joke. He remembered feeling desperate looking for the cure for his sickness but when he discovered the only way to cure him is to eat the Ope-Ope fruit. But he couldn’t. He already ate the String-String fruit and for a Devil Fruit user eating another, it is suicide.

It’s a probably a sign that the universe wants him dead.

And since then, he’s kind of okay with how he is going to die soon. He’s expected it since his so-called father decided to left Mary Geoise. He’s lucky that he manages to survive until today.

Oh yes, he also didn’t tell anyone about his condition. As much as he cares for them, he doesn’t want their pity. He wants them to remember him as the cruel and vicious man.  
Well, the only thing he regret is that he couldn’t achieve his ambition and his revenge. And leaving his little brother again and this time for good even if said brother is a spy for the Marines.

Yeah, his Corazon is a spy sent to infiltrates his crew. Who would have thought?

He know he should hate his little brother for betraying him for the fucking Marines but he couldn’t even though he is supposed to be heartless to traitors. He despises betrayal especially from his own blood but Rosinante is the only family he has and he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. Besides, Rosinante is the only thing that he had of his beloved mother. People labelled him vicious, heartless, cruel and the epitome of demon but he is still capable of loving someone even though he locked that ability away securely in his heart.

He also know that Rosinante doesn’t know that his big brother already know everything. He knows that his brother isn’t mute and is a Devil Fruit user. He know his brother is a spy sent to bring him down. He knows but he acts like he doesn’t know anything. There’re few times Diamante suspected his Corazon but he threatened him to not say anything bad about his brother. Still, it’s fun to see his little brother trying so hard to hold himself from squirming when Diamante mentioned about a spy in their daily meetings.

He doesn’t even know why he didn’t confront Rosinante about him being the spy. He supposed he wants to spend more time with his Corazon before he breathes his last. He’s sure if he even shows one sign that he knew his brother is the spy, Rosinante would surely go back to the Marines so he decided to play ignorant and let his brother thinks that his cover is still safe. He’s a manipulative bitch after all.

He wonders what Rosinante’s reaction would be when he discovers that his older brother already knows everything and is slowly dying? Would he be happy? Or devastated? Or nothing at all?

He kept it as secret that Rosinante is the spy Diamante mentioned from his crew because as much as they are family, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them on the spot if they lay their hands on Rosinante. He’s protective and possessive of his Corazon even if they know him as the heartless, evil beast. Besides if his crew especially Trebol knows, he’s sure that not even one piece of Rosinante’s bone would have left. He knew Rosinante’s identity as a spy would be secured because he already arranged a certain someone to kill Vergo soon.  
He let Rosinante escapes with Law under the pretense of finding the cure for Law’s disease. He knows from the way his brother took off abruptly as they were attack by the Marines (which no doubt is Rosinante’s fault) that there’s something about Law that he doesn’t know. And he doesn’t care since he’s dying soon. It’s not like he could do anything to that angsty kid. Besides he’s kinda like him. He let Rosinante travels around and secretly send information about his activities to the Marines once in a while so Rosinante would be safe.

(Really, Roci should be thankful and appreciate him for doing so much to ensure his cover is still intact. How can you be this clumsy when you are spying, Roci?)

He found the Ope-Ope fruit six months later and calls Rosinante to inform him. He orders his Corazon to eat the fruit so he can cure the angsty brat to keep his pretence. He knows his brother wouldn’t do it because first he’s already a Devil Fruit user and second his brother loves that brat so be would give it to Law.

Even if he asks Rosinante to stay put and wait for them, he knows his brother wouldn’t do as he says. He would go and ambush the pirates so he can take the fruit by force and feed it to his adoptive son because he’s getting anxious. He knows that Rosinante probably thinks that his identity as a double agent already busted when in fact he already know about it way earlier. Well, nothing would change except that only one of them would come out from this alive and that would be his Corazon. He holds high hope for Law in taking care of his only blood relative since his death is getting nearer. He feels sorry for his crew that they probably ended up getting caught. He’s aware that Rosinante would spare the kids since he had been trying to take the kids away since he joined the crew.

As he expected, he meet with Rosinante there. Rosinante was bloodied as he pushes Law behind his long legs, his eyes nervous but his grip on his gun didn’t waver. As expected from one of the Marines’ commander.

For a moment angry surges through his veins when he sees the bloods on his Corazon and he wants to kill those lowly pirates who dared to hurt his brother. But he let it slide since he doesn’t have much time left.

He raises his own gun, the same gun that he used to kill his own father and aims it to his brother head. He knows the bullets inside the gun his brother is holding is a Sea Prism Stone since it’s the only way to weaken and immobilize a Devil Fruit user.

So he slightly moves his aim to above his brother’s shoulder and pulls the trigger. A moment later, deafening sounds ring through the air and he falls down with two bullet wounds on his body. He could feel his strength weakening as he coughs out blood and he could hear his brother shouts for Law to run back to their boat and hide and promises to come back soon. He laughs brokenly.

He’s probably immune to the pain because of his tuberculosis because he couldn’t feel any pain from the bullet wounds even as his blood flows out steadily, painting the snow red. Well, he doesn’t mind it anyway since it’s his last day today. It’s probably because he is dying that right now as he stares at the falling snow, he could see the images of his mother’s soft smile and little Rosinante running towards him with a wide grin.

He feels someone crouches beside him and sees Rosinante, his eyes wide and hand still gripping his gun tightly. He could hear his brother asks him ‘why’ and he smiles the smile he always gave to Rosinante when they were still kids and playing around at the land of Mary Geoise.

“I already know everything, Corazon. You are not that good in spying. You should find another mission that doesn’t involve you spying others because you are very bad at it, little brother.”

He says that as he looks at his brother surprise’s face. He would laugh if he could.

“But why? Why you didn’t do anything? You despise traitors.”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s probably because you are my little brother and the only family I have left.”

And his Corazon is crying which he almost laugh because his crying face is very ugly with his tears smudging his makeup.

Then he tells his brother about his sickness. He’s aware that he could continue to keep it a secret but he wants to have a little revenge to his brother for betraying him and leaving him for six months.

Rosinante wails, tears, snots and saliva wetting his shirt as his Corazon pulls him into his embrace. He’s aware that it’s very cruel of him but at least with this, his brother wouldn’t forget about him anytime soon. He chuckles and asks Rosinante to stop crying because a commander shouldn’t cry especially for a criminal like him.

His Corazon cries harder as he refutes his word with a ‘you’re my big brother!’.

He is very much aware he is not worth of those tears but just once he wants someone to care for his unworthy, black and dirty soul. He wipes those tears and smudge make-up and tells his brother to stay alive and do whatever it is that makes him happy or he would haunt him for the rest of his life. And then for the first and last time, he says sorry for leaving him back then and that he’s leaving again forever.

He could feel his lower body are frozen and he knows his time is up. For the first in a long time, he says ‘I love you’ to his Corazon and Rosinante sobs even more, his arms tightening around his almost cold body. It will also be the last time he said that phrase.

Rosinante leans his forehead against his, rain tears falling on his face as he begs for him to don’t go and leave him alone. He says to Rosinante that he’s not alone because there’s Law with him and asks his brother to smile for him because he wants to preserve his Corazon’s smiling face as he descends to Hell. Rosinante smiles albeit sad with tears staining his face.

He says, “Roci, my Corazon, you will always be my little brother no matter what happened.”

And then, he’s gone.  
.  
.  
Rosinante cries and cries until his eyes turns bloodshot and his throat sore. He still holds Doflamingo’s corpse, sitting on the snow for God knows how long. He couldn’t believe that his brother died but the cold body in his arms prove it. He hears the sounds of cannon shooting and realizes that Law is still waiting for him. He carries his dead brother on his back and make his way to the place where he docked their boat.

He doesn’t know what to think when Doflamingo told him that he already knows everything. Apparently his cover as a double agent was blown way earlier and his big brother didn’t do anything about it. He even backed him up and threatened one of the top executives, Diamante when he implied that he is the spy every time they had meetings.

Doflamingo knew that he’s a double agent but still he gave him information about the pirate’s activities. Rosinante doesn’t know how and what to feel when he realizes that his brother did all that because he was dying with a sickness that he as his little brother didn’t even know about it.

How long had his brother suffer from that sickness? Rosinante wonders about specific question. He’s aware the reason why his brother kept it a secret from everyone because his brother is a prideful person. He doesn’t want anyone to pity him.

For the first time, he regretted leaving the crew and didn’t pick up all the calls from his big brother during the six months. Only now that he realized his brother had been asking him silently to go back so Doflamingo could spend his last moment with him but he ignored it, fearing for his life.

He should have known that even after being separated for a long time, his older brother still could read him better than anyone else.

But he couldn’t do anything now. It’s already too late for him to regret everything because his brother is gone for good. He cradles his brother’s body as they sails away from the island before stopping at a deserted island after three nights of sailing non-stop. The grasses are beautiful and it reminds him about a certain memory where he played and ran around with his brother when they were still kids and living at the sky. He buries his brother there. There isn’t a gravestone except for his brother’s favourite pink feather coat hanging on the perched stick, flying around like how it used to fly when Doflamingo runs through the air. 

Rosinante is glad that Law keeps silent and doesn’t ask any questions as he breaks down once again in front of the grave, calling his brother’s name again and again even though he knows that his brother couldn’t answer him anymore.

Now that he lost his brother for good, he finds himself missing his wide grin that he gave him when they were alone, the sinister laugh of his when something amused him, the face he made when he was annoyed, his familiar masculine but calming scent. Law sits by his side, silently crying, mourning for his former captain. For Law, Doflamingo was his saviour since he’s the first person who didn’t care about his disease and even cared about him. They also shared the same hatred to the World Government. He pulls the small kid into his embrace and they cries together for a long time until they fall asleep, sitting in front of the fresh grave.  
.  
.  
(10 years later)  
Rosinante is walking along the unfamiliar street, his face clean from any makeup when he spots a small boy running for his life as he was chased by a middle-aged man, a bat in one hand.

He stops them both and pays for whatever it is that the small boy stole and the man takes the money and stomps back to wherever he came from, muttering about something incoherent. When he turns to face the small boy, he is shocked when he was greeted by a familiar face.

The boy has golden hair and even wears a sunglasses. He even has the familiar bitter scowl and the same sneer.

Rosinante crouches down and snatches his sunglasses away making the child yells an offended ‘hey!’ and makes grabby hands for his glasses.

“Give me back my glasses, weird old man!”

Even the voice is similar. “What is your name, kid?” He asks, still holding the glasses away from the boy’s reach.

“My name’s Doffy, you freak! Now give me back my glasses!”

Shit, even the name is the same. What kind of coincidence is this? “Your full name?”

The kid pouts angrily. “I don’t have one.”

“Where’s your family?”

“Don’t know. I’ve been living on the street all my life. Why are you asking me this, old man? And give that back!”

Rosinante holds it higher and the kid stomps his foot in frustration and he almost laugh. “Then kid, wanna come and live with me?”

The angry look is quickly replaced with suspicion and a hint of hope. “Why?”

Rosinante shrugs. “Because I like you. And you must be strong for surviving this long living on street.”

“Why should I trust you? How can I know if you won’t betray me and sell me to someone?”

Rosinante winces inwardly. Damn, still holding his grudge.

“I promise you and I swear I won’t betray you. Besides, I’m a Marine and I wouldn’t do something immoral like selling a kid.”

The kid, Doffy looks at him with his sharp eyes, his arms still hugging the bread he stole from before.

“Okay, I’ll go and stay with you. But if you betray me, I will kill you. Hmph!”

Rosinante laughs happily as he gives back the sunglasses. “Okay, deal.”

“What’s your name, old man?” The kid asks as he puts back his sunglasses and walks beside him, trying to match his stride.

“Rosinante but you can call me Corazon or Roci. Whichever you prefer.”

“I’ll call you Roci then.”

Rosinante smiles fondly as the kid looks up and smiles toothily at him and Rosinante thinks that he is glad that he found him again. The older lifts the kid into his arms and Doffy struggles and wiggles around, shouting for Rosinante to let him down but Rosinante just laughs and tighten his arms around the small figure as he makes his way back. After a while, Doffy stops struggling and make himself comfortable in the man’s embrace, his face hidden in Rosinante’s shoulder.

Unbeknownst to Rosinante who is humming happily, a happy smile plasters on Doffy’s face as he silently whispers, “My Corazon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I don't know what I was writing. This idea kept playing in my mind that I had no choice except to write it down. I really love this two brother even if one of them was a little bit psychotic. Our protagonist here probably is a little out of character because, well I just want to fix the relationship between him and his little brother. Also, I kinda understand why Doffy end up like that. He grew up surrounded with those stupid, ugly Celestial Dragons who think they are better than everyone and later he mingled with bad people (well in One Piece's universe there're good pirates and bad pirates right?) In a way, Rosinante was luckier because Sengoku found and adopted him and made him the man he was. But, it doesn't mean I pardon Doffy's action during Dressrosa's arc. And that's all. I hope you like it. Sorry for the bad grammar. English is not my main language.


End file.
